mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Birdo
Nintendo I'm sure most of us know this already, but until otherwise confirmed by Nintendo, Birdo is male. The game manual for Super Mario Bros. 2 clearly states as much... This really should be fixed in the article. I'll get to it myself, I just wanted to open the conversation on the matter before I did so. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] (Talk• ) 23:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, yeah I just wanted to kind of explain to everyone that Birdo isn't a Man! ;P. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] (Talk• ) 00:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :What? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] (Talk• ) 04:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nintendo retconned this in later games. She was refered to as she. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) In which game did they first reinstate this? Just so I can rest in piece with this then. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] (Talk• ) 05:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I was reading in an old issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly, this was mentioned and Nintendo claimed calling Birdo a male was a mistake, they didn't say where and when Nintendo said this, though.Solid Snake 2 21:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I forget where. Probably in multiple locations. One of them is probably the Brawl trophy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) , if you don't know, do you want me to ask around?|13:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC)}} You may want to just for the sake of the article but I myself am fine. It being in EGM is good enough for me, I was just curious. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] (Talk• ) 05:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hope this sorts it out Like I said on the Yoshi talk page, Birdos are a species. The one in SMB2 was a male and the current Birdo is female. Hope I sorted things out! Acyoshi 23:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Now that I think about it..... OH I KNOW! Birdo turned into a girl and once was a boy. You are right. I have no evidence supporting my last idea! Sorry. Acyoshi Knock Knock, Who's there? You Know! You know who? NO I'M NOT VOLDEMORT! I AM ACYOSHI! 21:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Proof That Birdo is a girl Alot of people have alot of confusion over her gender. Just look at the evidence below. #Millions of little kids play Mario, Do you think they would have a transgender dinosaur thinking that it's a girl in it? Answer: Nope #Birdo has never been voiced by a dude. She was voiced by Jeanie Elias, Jen Taylor, and Yuko Kaida #In Mario Superstar Baseball and Supersluggers, Peach has a specialty that only effects boys. It doesn't effect Birdo. #In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Popple says that Birdo is a "dame". #She is also attracted to Popple saying "Oh,Why must THEY be here? Why can't we be alone, darling? speaking the language of love?" #Little Mac from Mike Tyson's Punch Out called Birdo "younge lady" #When she is paired with Daisy in Mario Party 8, their team name is "Gallopin Gal' Pals" #In Super Smash Bros. Meele, her trophy used the pronoun "her" #Like all girls in Mario, Birdo has eyelashes You did not even sign your signature on this. Please do so or I will delete this message. As for Birdo being a girl, in SMB2, they say Birdo's a boy but thinks he's a girl. Therefore, that just proves that Birdo is pretty much either and its gender is unknown. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 03:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC)